This invention relates to water detection means particularly suited for use in connection with fuel supply systems where the presence of water in a fuel may cause loss of power or even damage to engines which require fuel for their operation.
The presence of water in fuel systems having been found to be power robbing, it is also considered dangerous because when power from an engine is necessary, water in the fuel could result in the inability to deliver power at a crucial point in the operation of such engine for example.
While water detecting means of various kinds are known, they are positioned where failure to properly seal them to prevent leakage or where it is necessary to drain out accumulated water may result in leakage and thus a potential hazard of fire or fumes could result.
Thus the instant invention is provided by a probe construction which includes sensing instrumentalities mounted in a probe unit which is in turn positioned in a filter head mount part. The head mount includes passages into the same and thereby into a filter of the screw on type carried by such head mount and through which fuel flows.
The outlet from the head mount to the place where the fuel is to be delivered, is connected to the filter and sensing instrumentalities extend through the fuel outlet and into the filter unit itself to a position where an accumulation of water will contact the sensing instrumentalities and complete a circuit to provide for signaling that water is present.
The sensing instrumentalities are of a form which will minimize possible damage in handling and in turn provide for actuation of a circuit located in the body of the device.
Since water will settle under fuel in the filter unit, such water will complete the circuit with the instrumentalities as it accumulates and in turn cause the circuit to transmit a signal to a position to indicate the presence of water.
One of the primary advantages of the concept herein is that no unusual special filter or head mount unit is required. A standard filter or head mount unit is used, requiring only to be modified by drilling and tapping a passage as is subsequently to be explained.
The probe unit hereof is inserted in the mount so that the probe instrumentalities thereof extend through and into the filter from above the filter, the filter itself being generally conventional.
The sensing instrumentalities are of a construction which makes the same simple to insert, the instrumentalities further being of resilient form and maintained in spaced relation to prevent inadvertent or vibratory movement which might cause a false signal to be generated.
Further the circuit is incorporated in an outer part of the device and insulated by potting for example.
It is thus possible to insert the probe unit into a mount modified as stated, and use the existing filter without essential change.